Happy Ending
by Elphie21
Summary: First fanfic! Hermione loses all of her memories of her magical life age 11 onwards and is taken in by a muggle couple, what will her life be like with no knowledge of how famous she is, and the one she loves?
1. Chapter 1:The Last Battle

**The Last Battle**

Harry, Ron and Hermione dashed out onto the huge space in front of Hogwarts and stopped in shock, the normally relaxed area had become a battlefield, the sound of screams and shouted incantations filled the steadily darkening sky, many had already died but the Death Eaters no longer paused to send the Dark Mark up, there was no time, half the students was fighting with their teachers and the Order, Harry looked about himself and was proud, he had helped many of the fighters get to this standard, but he was also worried, what if they died trying to save him, he didn't want that! Hermione seemed to read his thoughts at this point, 'They're fighting because they want to get rid of Him as much as you do, not because we asked them to.' She said quietly, 'Come on, you've got to go and find Him, Ron and I will be fine, just go!'

Harry ran off and left Hermione and Ron by the steps that led to the door of the castle, his first home, what if it was destroyed in the fight? He couldn't bear thinking about the school standing in ruins with the bodies of his friends in it's grounds. He ran on, towards the forest, that was where the Dark Lord would be hiding, he was just a coward, allowing his followers to be killed whilst he hid for Harry to find him. Harry knew what was coming and he was ready for it, in just a few minutes, Lord Voldemort would be dead and people wouldn't be scared anymore, he could find Ginny and....no, He must be killed first.

Hermione looked for Ron in a panic, where was he? Where was Harry? Then, she saw Ron, she ran towards him and as she ran, a masked Death Eater pointed his wand at her and she heard Ron and her attacker shout simultaneously.

Ron saw Hermione fall to the ground and ran to her side, he looked up and saw the Death Eater looming above him, _The_ Death Eater, the one who had done this to Hermione, he raised his wand with a shaking hand and with tears streaming down his face, tears for the girl he loved, who may be dead in his arms as he whispered those two most feared words, there was a sudden flash of green and the Death Eater crumpled, his mask dropping to the ground as he fell, it was Draco Malfoy.

Ron sobbed with fear and anger but regained his composure, Draco was the first of many, if the Death Eaters were being merciless, then so would he. He got up and moved Hermione's limp body toward the castle and hid her inside, he then cast the Disillusionment Charm on her so she could not be found, and left to continue fighting.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The battle was over now, but Hermione did not know, her limp form was still at the foot of the castle, but she was waking up, a man walked towards her, Hermione peered at him though bleary eyes, all she could see of his appearance was his height and the strange grey hair that he had, he looked around, but then turned away, why couldn't he see her? Hermione realised that this man could help her, so she called out to him, 'Hello?'

The man spun round and stared at her, 'Hello?' he said quietly, 'Is anyone there?'

Hermione was confused still, and her mind was foggy, 'Um, can't you see me?' she asked the man, then she looked down, and gasped, she knew her legs were there, but all she could see was grass.

The man looked at where she sat, leaning against the base of a tower, and murmured, 'The Disillusionment Charm, of course,'

Hermione was confused again, what was he talking about? Then the man drew a stick of wood from beneath his black cloak, it seemed a strange thing to be wearing, and tapped it on Hermione's head, she felt a strange sensation, like water running from her feet up to her head, and when she looked down again, her legs were there, she stretched out her arms and saw that she was also wearing a cloak. Before she could thank the man, he aimed the stick at her and said calmly, 'Obliviate'

Hermione descended into the fog that had been threatening to consume her since she had woken up, and that was the last she remembered, until she woke up in a police station, a police man was talking to a man and woman quietly near her, and she heard snatches of their conversation

'Who is she?' the police man asked

The man replied, 'We don't know, she was just laying there in our front garden, I don't know how she got there'

'And she was wearing such strange clothes' the woman added, 'a long black cloak, but they were soaked, so she's got some clothes of mine on...'

The policeman looked over at Hermione, who was laying on a thin mattress, she realised she was in a cell, but the door was open, the police man saw that she was awake and walked over to her and sat in a chair by the bed, 'Hello, my name is Peter, what's yours?'

'Uh...'

'Amnesia' Peter said to the couple who were stood behind him, 'Do you think she could have hit her head?'

'I don't think so,' replied the woman, 'It doesn't _look _like she's hit her head'

'Hermione, my name's Hermione' Peter and the couple looked at her in surprise, but then the woman said kindly, 'Hello Hermione, my name's Susanne, and this is my husband, Henry'

Henry nodded and smiled at Hermione

Peter turned to them and said, 'Could we have a quick chat please?'

Susanne nodded and Henry put his arm around her and they followed Peter from the room.

A few minutes later they walked back in, and Peter came over to Hermione and said, 'Uh, Susanne and Henry have offered to take you in, as you seem to have slight amnesia, but you are too old to go to a Children's Home.

'Oh, um, ok, thanks...'She turned to Susanne and Henry, 'Thank you, you're very kind'

Peter then said, 'Well, I guess this is goodbye then, come back if there's any trouble, I'll be here, and I'm only too happy to help you out'

The other three smiled at him, before Susanne and Henry walked out, Hermione started to follow them, but Peter called her back.

'Hermione, you seem really nice, I hope this works out ok for you, I have a feeling that you've been through hard times, and you deserve a rest'

'Thank you Peter, You've been too kind to me, uh, goodbye then...'

'Yeah, goodbye...'

Hermione smiled at him again, before hurrying out to catch up with Susanne and Henry.


	2. Chapter 2:A New Life

**2**

**A new life**

'Hermione, have you got your lunch?' Susanne shouted up the stairs,

'Yes, Sue, I put it in my bag'

Hermione bolted down the stairs pulling a coat on as she went, then hopped around at the door to pull on her shoes, 'Bye Sue, thanks for the lunch!'

'That's all right dear,...' Sue was cut off by the slamming of the front door by Hermione, as she ran to catch the bus into town.

When Hermione had got on the bus, she swung herself and her bag into a rare empty seat, and stuffed her headphones into her ears, cutting off the world, she gazed out of the window, daydreaming.

It had been nearly four months since Sue and Henry had taken her in, and although she knew that she had no knowledge of her life before that, she did not mind, as her life now was perfectly adequate.

At last the bus arrived at her destination, the same place she had come almost everyday since she had been 'found', the library. She walked inside, marvelling once again at the beautiful building, and as she wandered past the main desk, the woman there, called to her, distracting her from her imagination, 'Back again Hermione? You were only here yesterday,'

'Good morning Julia, and you should know me better than that,' Both women smiled at that, as it was a well known fact that Hermione Clarke was always in the library, in fact, she had probably read her way through most of it in a the few months she had been here.

'Now can I go and find a book please?' Hermione said

'Actually Hermione, I wanted to talk to you,'

Hermione slowly walked towards the desk, intrigued, and sat on a nearby chair

Once she had sat down, Julia continued 'Well, I thought that you might like an excuse to be coming her everyday, and, well, you know that Rachel Moore (A.N. named after Anne Moore, pioneering children's librarian, and Rachel Field, a children's author in the 1930s-if you were wondering...) retired recently...'

'Mrs Moore? The children's librarian? Hermione was confused,

'Yes, Rachel Moore, and we were wondering if, you'd perhaps like to become the new children's librarian, the children really like you, and, well, what do you think?'

'Me? The children's librarian?' Hermione was extremely shocked,

'Well, if you'd rather not, it's just, well, you seem perfect for the job, it doesn't involve much, you can just sit at the check out desk and read most of the day...'

'Of course I'll take it! I'd love to work here!' squealed Hermione

'Really? Oh, well...uhh, that's great...' Julia wasn't expecting _that_ sort of response from the normally calm girl.

It had been several months since Julia had offered Hermione the job of children's librarian, and she loved every aspect of it, working with the children, organising the books, and especially the daily story time.

'-And so, Cinderella married the Prince, and they all lived happily ever after. The End.'

The children clapped as Hermione closed the book,

'Thank you Miss!' chorused the group of happy children

'You're welcome. Now off you go, back to your parents. Don't forget to come back tomorrow!'

She watched the children run off to their parents with a content smile on her face, then turned and slid the book back onto the shelf of Fairy Tales before running her finger along the spines of the neat books. Snow White, Rapunzel, Sleeping Beauty, and Hermione's favourite, Beauty and the Beast. Happy Ending after Happy Ending, every single one of them. She sighed and turned fro the books, picked up her bag and left the room.

'See you tomorrow, Julia!'

'And you Hermione!'

Hermione walked past the readers, occasionally nodding at the regulars as she passed, and spun through the revolving door onto the street.

As she sat on the bus, she thought about the Fairy Tales she read every day, and their Happy Endings, was there such a thing as a Happy Ending in real life? She doubted it, she couldn't even remember the first 18 years of it, how could she have a Happy Ending if she couldn't remember her real family? Her friends? Her entire life was just, missing, a huge hole in her world in place of a childhood. She had coped fine, with Sue and Henry's help, of course, but she wished so much that she could remember, she didn't even know what caused her amnesia.

The bus pulled up at her stop, and she swung herself out of her seat and jumped onto the street. She dashed along the pavement to her house, bag swinging wildly behind her.

'Have a nice day Hermione?' Sue asked as she burst through the door, gasping for breath.

'Yeah, it was great, I read Cinderella today, I think they really enjoyed it,'

'Oh that sounds lovely. Now, could you give me a hand with dinner?'

Hermione moved to the sink and washed her hands quickly, then asked, 'Of course, what are we having?'

'Well...' Sue replied

'Oh no, I know that look, who are we having over?' Hermione said, despairingly

'Just, some friends...' Sue said, looking at the floor

'And? Hermione pressed

'Uh, his name is-'

'No! I don't care what his name is! I'm tired of you trying to set me up with people!'

'But, Hermione, please'-

'No, I don't care how lovely and sweet he is, I don't want to go out with anyone at the moment.' Hermione turned to go, but Sue reached out and grabbed her arm.

'Let me go, Sue.' Hermione shook her arm, trying to get free, but Sue held on, pleadingly looking at her.

'Let me go!'

'No, Hermione! You need to be with people your own age, the only people you spend time with is me and Henry, and the kids at the library. You're nineteen. You can't live like this forever.'

'You can't tell me how to live! You're not my mother!'

Sue dropped her arm.

Hermione realised what she had said and blurted out in shock, 'I'm sorry,'

'No, you're right.' Sue replied sadly.

'I shouldn't have said that, Sue. I-'

'It's fine. Just- just drop it'

Hermione understood that the conversation was over, so turned to leave the room,

'I really am sorry, Sue.'

As she left, Hermione heard Sue say quietly, 'I know.'

* * *

A/N

soo, that was chapter two, it has taken a ridiculously long time to write because I didn't want to put to much in so early on, as I have a very...flexible plan :)

I forgot to put this in the first chapter, but, I don't own Harry Potter, just in case you were unsure :D

Hope you ike it, please review :)


End file.
